


Better Late Than Never

by ElizaChristina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Love, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaChristina/pseuds/ElizaChristina
Summary: The story occurs on Voyager, you might call it an AU if you like... to be honest, I didn't take the actual timeline into an account, just started to write it. But I hope you like it anyway...I don't own any of the characters that all belong to the Voyager writers.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Better Late Than Never

The soft rhythm of the warp engine could be felt throughout the corridors of the ship, it had become a comforting feeling for crewmembers of Voyager, even though some had to get more time to get used to it than others.  
It had been an uneventful week, which could make some feel uneasy but for the senior officers, it meant that they finally got the chance to work on their long-awaited projects and if luck would have it, finish them before anything else happen or came up.  
For Harry Kim and B'elanna Torres, it meant last hours spent either in engineering or at the mess hall working on a new way of travelling through space. Tom Paris used his free time working on the holodeck for a new place where the crew could visit in their free time.  
But for Chakotay, it meant uneasiness for the same thought had circled him for weeks, he felt that he wouldn't survive another one if he stalled it any longer. Tuvok's eyes fell across his console upon the first officer once more, he could see that something was bothering him and wondered if it might affect his superior officer's works efficacy if it continued without interference.  
"Is there something that is bothering you, Chakotay" Tuvok's clear voice startled him, he tried to brush it off but knew that Tuvok must have seen it "No it's nothing." he denied  
Tuvok lifted an eyebrow at his fellow crewmate's statement but said nothing since he could see that he was in a good health but there definitely was something that was bothering him but didn't push it any further than that, which Chakotay was grateful for.  
When his shift was finally over he went to find his old friend in engineering and found her under the hem of the warp. "B'elanna," he called when her head stuck out from the ground. "Yeah, what's wrong?" he made a grimace, which told her that he didn't think everyone could see that there was wrong so she smirked "I can see something is up, what is it" Chakotay pulled his ear and sighed "You got a minute?" she looked around "Sure, I can use a break." They went out of the corridor towards the Mess hall. But when he didn't start the conversation as they sat there alone at a table she decided to do so. "You want to tell me something or should I guess?" Chakotay looked up from his plate "huh?" she sighed. "Look I know you didn't ask me to come just to get me to take a break, besides I've known you for a while now, so don't give that I-don't-know-what-you-mean, I-just-wanted-to-make-sure-you-took-a-care-of-yourself " she stated. "you're right, I didn't" ... "Then what is it," she responded. He took a deep breath "I like your help." he declared, she nodded to him to continue. As he went over what had troubled him the past couple of weeks and his idea, she began to smile. "You're in deep, I can tell you that, but why don't you just come out with it, you know you will regret it if you don't" ... "Thanks for the clarity but I need help to do that, I want it to be at the right time," he admitted. "Well, as far as I know, there is no right time, Starfleet must know that too," she advised. Chakotay shook his head and rose from his seat with an off-hand thanks as Tom and Harry came towards the table "What was that all about?" they inquired but B'elanna shook her head with a smirk.

Chakotay didn't feel much at ease when he finished his rounds in the ring, as he usually would have but today of all day he wasn't completely in the game, so it wasn't a surprise for him when he bumped into a fellow crew but the surprising thing was that it was no other than Tuvok that he had bumped into "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He apologized "Apology accepted, I can see that you have been distracted, you have been like that for a while now." He rolled his eyes and thought for a moment if he was too obvious. "I assure you that I won't let it affect my work" he declared. "I'm afraid it might have happened," Tuvok stated, his eyebrow raised when his fellow officer looked surprised. "May I invite you for a cup of tea" Tuvok inquired, Oh how Chakotay wanted to say no but he sensed that Tuvok must have an idea of what was bothering him and wouldn't accept a no for an answer, as they went the Captain was on her way to the Mess hall herself.

Tuvok gestured his guest to a chair at his office and went to blend some tea. "I've noticed that you seem more distracted now than ever, I inquired if there was something wrong on the bridge, which might be a mistake, I deducted that it might have something to do with the captain since you on several occasions looked at the door of the ready room as our duty went on." Chakotay sighed as he thought of course he figured it out.  
"I take the sigh as a conformation." He gave him his tea and sat across from him. "I'll not go over the Star Fleet protocol with you, however, Star Fleet didn't predict that one day one of their ship and its crew would end up in the Delta Quadrant. So logic as it is, some of those protocols don't apply."   
Chakotay almost choked on his tea and he wondered if it was approval from his Captains oldest friend. "It is not my place to give you approval but it is appreciated that you care so much that you wanted to know if I gave it to you."   
After several hours, Chakotay went to his quarters, refreshed himself and went to bed, sleep didn't come as easily though, since thoughts circled him on how to proceed with his plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my very first "published" fanfic/story which I do hope you'll enjoy reading. I got the inspiration from a friend; Torri (aka. Torri012) who makes sensational digital art, this was one of them, go check her out on Instagram; @Torri.012 or her AO3; https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012  
> Funny enough it was on Valentine's day that I saw the post and wanted to write a fanfic on it. (got permission to do so).


End file.
